Drunken Confessions
by Jordan Mar
Summary: tiffany tells everyone's secrets when she's drunk! how will jordan and harry handle it?


**_Drunken Confessions_**

**Basic outline: Tiffany gets drunk on Butterbeer and tells everyone who they should hook up with. Enjoy!**

"Man, this stuff is good!" Jordan took another gulp of Butterbeer and set the mug down. Harry nodded. "The best there is!" Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Tiffany sat only a few feet away slurping the drink as well. Everyone was beginning to worry that Tiffany had had a little bit too much...

"Yeah!" she said, taking an even larger sip. "Thiz stuff is cool! What do they put in it?"

"Definetly not her medicine," whispered Ron to Hermione, who couldn't help but giggle. Harry and Jordan were behind her, ready to rush her off if she had drank too much. As drunk as she was, Tiffany kept glancing back at them from time to time, noting that they were showing signs of being more than just friends.

_Those two make me sick_, she thought. _Why don't they all just confess it? I _know _thatI like Fred, Ron likes Hermione, and Jordan and Harry like each other. It just kills me to see this go on and on!_ It was true that all six were hiding their feelings. Since Jordan and Tiffany had transfered from America, it was hard to think about these four getting together. At first, Harry didn't know what to think of Jordan, the same way with Fred and Tiffany. In secret, George had been crushing on Tiffany ever since she had arrived, but Fred was different from his brother for once.

What really made her mad was that Jordan and Harry felt the same way about each other ever since their last Quidditch practice...

* * *

"Harry, we've found your back up seeker!" Jordan was led out on to the field, where her best friend, Tiffany, waited with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and the rest of the Gryffindor team. He seemed surprized at first, but forgot all about it once the Slytherin team made its way onto the field. The both of them glared at Malfoy as he strode to their side. "You're going down, Potter. And your little girlfriend, too!" Draco left and Jordan and Harry blushed. "Are we?" 

"Um," was Harry's intelligent answer. She rolled her eyes and mounted her broom. Practice was one of Harry's favorite parts of Quidditch, besides beating Malfoy. He couldn't help but glance atJordan from time to time, and unfortunatley for him, Tiffany noticed. "So you like her, huh?" she teased, riding up to him on her broom. Harry turned a deep scarlet. "No," he said stubbornly, trying to hide his face. "I know you do, I see all..." She rode away, keeping close eye on him...

"Watch out, Harry!" He wasn't paying attention to the game and got hit by a bludger. Harry was knocked off his broom and sent hurtling towards the ground.

CRASH!

"Oh my God! Harry!" Jordan rushed over to his side and helped him up. He stumbled a few feet and collapsed again, but she quickly helped him up again, this time throwing his arm over her shoulder. They hobbled to the Hospital Wing together as the rest of the team watched them go...

* * *

"Hmph, pathetic," growled Tiffany as she rolled her eyes and took another sip of Butterbeer. It wasn't a sip really, it was more of a swig. She slammed her mug down on the table and mumbled to herself, "At least I admitted it to Fred..."

* * *

"Wow, he's cute!" exclaimed Tiffany to Jordan, watching the Weasley twins from far away. Jordan shook her head and squinted her eyes. "Can you tell the difference?" 

"Of course! Fred's eyes are more green than George's!"

"You got that close to him?"

"Shut up." She sat down on a nearby stone and sighed. After a few minutes of doing nothing, she stood up. "I'm going in."

"What?"

"I'm gonna' tell him that I like him..." Jordan watched in horror as Tiffany set off to embarrass herself. When she reached Fred and George, she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. "George, may I speak to Fred privatly?" He nodded and gave his twin brother a high five before leaving. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Um, how do I put this...wanna' go out some time, maybe?"

"Hmmm." Her best friend watched from afar, growing more nervous than Tiffany. "Okay."

"Huh?"

"I said okay, we can go out some time. Where do you want to go?" She turned around to see Jordan biting her nails. Tiffany gave her a comforting smile and a thumbs-up. "How 'bout the Three Broomsticks?"

"Deal! See you tomorrow!" She punched the air and hop-skipped back to her friend, who had stopped biting her nails. "I did it! I have a date!"

"Way to go, Tiffany!"

"Mind if we tag along?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione came up from behind them. "The more the merrier!"

* * *

And there they were, drinking Butterbeer. Not confessing their true thoughts. _I can't take it anymore! _thought Tiffany. _This has to stop! _She stood up from her table and flared her nostrils. Harry, Jordan, Ron, Hermione, and the twins stared up at her, pleading with their eyes for her to sit down. Even thought the Three Broomsticks wasn't very busy, there were still enough people to ruin her reputation. "Listen up!" she yelled, drawing attention to the rest of the customers. "I am sick...and tired of you guy's...foolin' around!" She wiggled upon her chair but quickly regained her balance. "Jordan and Harry!" They froze and looked up at her with frightened expressions. "You two make me sick! Playin' like you don't like each other!" Tiffany took yet another drink of Butterbeer and continued. "Ron and Hermione! You two also make me sick! Always fightin' and...stuff..." Fred slapped his head and mumbled, "She's gone mental..." 

"Fred!" He jumped and looked up at his gone-mad-date. "Nah, I don't have much to say to you...But George, I know you've been crushing on me, but sorry." Jordan lifted her head and caught Tiffany's cousin Amanda enter the pub. "Amanda," she called, hoping that her plan would work. "This is George, make with the happy!" They exchanged confused looks, but gave up and left.

Jordan and Harry were blushing wildly and glancing at each other from time to time. Finally, Harry grabbed her by the hand and led her out of the place. "And you'd better have her back by-" Tiffany called after them, but was cut off by Fred who seized her and dragged her out of the Three Broomsticks. Covering her still chattering mouth with his hand, he stayed hot on Jordan and Harry's trail. They finally stopped near an old fence looking out to the Shrieking Shack. "Jordan," mumbled Harry, unsure about what he was about to say. She smiled sweetly, letting him know that she was listening. "What Tiffany said back there, was it true? Are we more than just friends?" Jordan's smiled faded into a distant one. "I guess if she says so..." Harry laughed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I like you a lot, Jordan."

"And I like you a lot, too, Harry!" Behind a nearby tree sat Fred and Tiffany, watching them as they hugged. Tiffany crossed her arms and smiled. "My work here is done..."


End file.
